


prosperity [ iwaizumi hajime ]

by hajimies



Series: prosperity [ iwaizumi hajime ] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, CEO, F/M, Fluff, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: after things don’t end up going iwaizumi’s way, he confines in you to help him out of his dilemma.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: prosperity [ iwaizumi hajime ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022860
Kudos: 13





	prosperity [ iwaizumi hajime ]

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO YEAAAA single dad iwa is so sexy and gorgeous to me i love iwaizumi so much !!!!!!!! lets see if i can actually go thru w a multipart…… enjoy >:D
> 
> posted originally on tumblr @hajimies

school starts at eight-twenty. 

work starts at nine. work is roughly thirty five minutes way, give or take rush hour. lunch is at noon, his daughter gets out of school at one. the nanny arrives around one-fifteen. back to work he goes till five. comes home around six-thirty due to the daily blockage in the road, his daughter waiting for his arrival.

iwaizumi’s life has fallen into a strict routine. he can follow through with it without thinking, legs moving on their own. there’s more to the routine, of course, but it’s usually how it goes.

though, with life comes hiccups he just can’t seem to avoid.

“hey, princess!” 

akito’s tiny legs carry her through the playroom, eyes growing large and bright as she spots her father’s crouching figure. her dark locks fall over her face, and she has to take a minute to push them out before resuming. she falls into his arms, giggling, and he can’t help but let his heart swell.

“daddy!” she cries, tiny, chubby hands grabbing at his neck.

his smile grows, pressing a kiss to her plush cheek, her happy gasp falling into his ear.

“how was my girl today?” 

akito gives him a thumbs up and a wide grin, a gap on her bottom row of teeth after her recent tooth loss. holding out his hand for a hi-five, she gives him a mischievous grin before her hand slaps against his.

he bids her teacher goodbye, perching her on his hip as he exits the school. it’s calm around these parts, not swallowed by the looming shadows of skyscrapers and suffocating crows hoarding the bustling sidewalks. he thinks maybe he should move to the countryside.

it’s not till he’s five minutes from his home that his phone buzzes, brows furrowing. he taps the console screen of his car, picking up the phone.

“iwaizumi-san, i’m so sorry but my mother’s in the hospital and i won’t be able to work for a while! i’m so so sor—“

he chuckles despite the cramp of frustration furrowing in his brow. “don’t worry about it. take all the time you need, family comes first. i’ll still pay you, i understand how stressful a situation like that can be.”

she sighs in relief from the other side of the line. “iwaizumi-san, i could never thank you enough. please keep me updated with akito-chan.”

he laughs, a hearty one. he knows she loves his daughter, growing a firm relationship with her over the past three years. “of course, i wouldn’t dream of doing anything else. keep me updated with your mother. take care.”

he hangs up the phone, an exasperated sigh he didn’t know he was holding in slipping past his lips. his forehead was tense, lips pulled into a scowl. _how the fuck am i going to find a new nanny on such short notice?_

“daddy?” akito’s soft voice perks up from the backseat. her legs kick softly, tiny hands gripping the hem of her periwinkle dress. “why are we turning around? what about suzuki-san? is she coming today?”

iwaizumi tenses, though through the mirror he gives her a soft, reassuring smile. “no, not for a while, baby. you’re gonna come to work with daddy, okay?”

a dramatic gasp and the sound of thumping, he peers up momentarily to see a giant grin on her face. her tanned skin is flushing red with excitement, and the sight makes his heart swell. she can’t form the words, so giddy babbles pour from her mouth. he finds it endearing.

he seems to avoid the stares of confusion and shock as he enters the building, keeping his eyes expertly trained ahead of him. akito is amazed, wide eyes and pointing fingers as she gazes around the large corporate building. everything’s so shiny and pristine, mannequins displaying pieces from new collections, people bustling and working.

tsukishou is one of japan’s largest athletic wear brands. founded by iwaizumi hayato almost fifty years ago, it quickly rose to popularity due to its amazing quality and minimalist design. iwaizumi was hoping to get into something athletics related, a passion of his since childhood, but when his grandfather asked him to inherit the brand, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. and he was damn glad he didn’t.

his jaw is set tightly in place the entire trip from the front doors to the elevator. akito’s mindless and excited babbling was endearing, really, but he was more focused on the issue at hand. he wouldn’t be able to take her to work with him every day after she finishes school. it was physically impossible with the packed schedule he normally sports, and he would constantly have to have her on his hip. not that he minded, normally, but in a situation like his with such a busy profession, it wouldn’t work out.

sighing tiredly, he pushes his office door open with his free hand, eyes fluttering closed in relief. he really hopes he doesn’t get pestered about this shit, not at least for another three days or someone’s getting fired.

“woah, iwaizumi-san. have you been messing around?”

his eyes pop open, twitching as he peers down. you’re sitting in the chair opposite to his desk, feet propped up onto the dark wood, phone in hand, sarcastic and teasing eyes peering up at him.

he sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “why are you in my office?”

you purse your lips and shrug, kicking your feet down and swiveling to face him. “i don’t have any meetings left, really only paperwork, so i wanted to surprise my favorite boss in the entire world and see what he was up to.” you frown, brows etching in the center, head cocked like a confused puppy. “stressed, obviously. what’s up with you?”

iwaizumi’s green eyes glare down at you, analyzing your expression. despite knowing you for years, you never seemed to age, still looking as young as you did your first day on the job. you climbed up the ranks quickly due to your impeccable marketing skills and intelligence, handing you the spot of marketing manager. and damn, were you good at your job.

being the same age, you often hung around iwaizumi, pestering him with teasing words or sarcastic remarks you knew crawled beneath his skin. he would often scold you or scoff and roll his eyes, but despite his attitude, he thoroughly enjoyed your company when you weren’t being an annoying brat.

“i’m fine,” he drawls, narrowing his eyes at you as he rounds the corner, taking a seat. “just stressed, is all.”

akito’s eyes widen at all the new things around her, falling on the glimmering picture frames and utensils that litter the desk. slowly, her eyes find you, tiny little mouth falling agape. feeling her staring, your eyes drift from iwaizumi to the girl, giving her a soft smile. she mirrors yours, a chubby hand coming out to grab at you. you chuckle uncharacteristically softly, holding out a finger to her. slowly, her small fingers curl around it with wide, amazed eyes, touch gliding over the silver rings that decorated your hands.

iwaizumi turns his attention from the computer screen to his daughter and you, eyeing your softened expression. he doesn’t think he’s ever seen you so calm, your eyes kind and smile warm as you watch the toddler toy with your jewelry. an idea pops into his brain, clearing his throat to gain your attention, to which he successfully does as your eyes pop to him.

“you said you don’t do meetings after your lunch break, right?”

your lips curl into an endeared smile. “aw, iwaizumi-san, you listen to me – ow!”

he scowls, flicking your forehead, causing you to swat his hand away and stick his tongue out at him. akito looks at you two, utterly confused. 

you sigh, cocking an eyebrow at him, crossing your arms. “yeah, i don’t. your point being?”

iwaizumi smirks, leaning back in his chair, watching as you take akito in your lap once she starts climbing across the table. she grins up at you, pinching your nose softly, a soft chuckle leaving your lips. iwaizumi feels his heart jump.

“wanna be my new in-work nanny?”


End file.
